


20 choses que Sirius Black a vraiment faites

by Eatares8



Series: Petites fics en francais [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, and is capable of a lot of things, funny list
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Ce que dit le titre ^_^Comme le précédent texte-liste sur One Piece, posté sur Wattppad il y a plusieurs années, et maintenant publiée ici. Encore deux textes similaires à paraître.
Relationships: Marauders & Marauders, Sirus Black & Others
Series: Petites fics en francais [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325
Kudos: 1





	20 choses que Sirius Black a vraiment faites

20 choses que Sirius Black a VRAIMENT faites

1)- Se transformer en Patmol pour aller baver sur maman Walburga en toute impunité

2)- Porter une des petites culottes de Lily Evans sur la tête, dû à un gage de James. Et on ne se demandera pas comment ce dernier a obtenu le-dit objet ...

3)- Tenter de glisser de la mort-aux-rats dans la nourriture de Queudver (on se demande bien pourquoi)

4)- Acheter des caméras dans le monde moldu pour repérer les cachettes des bonbons au citron de Dumbledore

5)- Récurer la Grande Salle avec une brosse à dents attachée à chaque pied (punition donnée par Dumbledore, qui en avait marre de voir ses sucreries disparaître "mystérieusement")

6)- Recouvrir cette chère Bellatrix de morve de troll parce qu'elle devrait vraiment se faire un gommage celle-là ! La beauté, c'est important chez les Sang-purs, merde à la fin !

7)- Laver les cheveux de Severus pendant son sommeil, et avec une coloration rouge et or bien sûr !

8)- Enlever son caleçon devant McGonagall pour montrer jusqu'où va la métamorphose humaine ...

9)- Prendre une potion de vieillissement extrême, arriver dans la Grande Salle, et se faire passer pour Merlin ayant voyagé dans le temps

10)- Écrire un livre intitulé "Comment savourer un citron sorcier" et le publier pour qu'il intègre la bibliothèque de Poudlard

11)- Tenter de soudoyer les fantômes du château pour qu'ils poursuivent les élèves lors de la Saint Valentin au lieu des chérubins.

12)- Se balader dans Pré-au-lard en hurlant que Argus Rusard est terriblement attirant et devrait devenir mannequin (quelqu'un avait voulu tester sa maîtrise de l'imperium apparemment)

13)- Faire une balade à cheval sur un centaure (précisons qu'il était non-consentant, mais que Sirius avait un moyen de pression sur lui)

14)- Installer clandestinement l'électricité moldue au Square Grimmaurd, juste pour voir la réaction de sa famille ... Réaction qui fut vraisemblablement la destruction pure et simple du système précédemment créé !

15)- Inviter un détraqueur à danser dans sa cellule, et le draguer de manière TRÈS lourde

16)- Offrir un bouquet de fleurs à Aragog, après la mort d'un de ses enfants en signe de condoléances

17)- Apprendre à Harry l'art et la manière de _zyeuter_ les jeunes filles (en pure perte)

18)- Offrir des bigoudis à Lucius Malefoy en disant, je cite : _avec ça, ton ego va augmenter par rapport à la vitesse de pousse de tes cheveux_ ...

19)- Mettre en place une projection des films cultes moldus à Poudlard (et en profiter pour se moquer des autres sangs-purs ne comprenant pas ses références)

20)- Quelques années après sa mort, il est revenu à Poudlard pour seconder Peeves dans sa dure mission de faire ch*** les élèves à chaque seconde de leur vie !


End file.
